The present invention relates generally to an advertising display system, and more particularly, to a hanging sign system for displaying advertising indicia which is suspended from a ceiling or a wall.
Prior art sign systems often include complex assemblies to attach the sign or support the sign in a display orientation. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,165 issued to Grant et al., describes an assembly for connecting a sign support to a suspended ceiling construction. One disadvantage of this design is that one element attaches to the ceiling support and another attaches to the first element for then supporting the sign. Another disadvantage is that the sign must be mounted essentially flush with the ceiling. Thus, stores with high ceilings must use much larger signs than required. Accordingly, changing signs is increasingly difficult and complex. Further, another disadvantage is that there is no safety device which would prevent the sign from falling in the event of a failure of the support. Moreover, this display system is only useful in connection with suspended ceiling construction. Other styles of ceilings or alternative mounting locations are unavailable for this design. Disadvantages of other prior art display systems include, sign roll-up at the bottom of the sign and complex attachment/stretching devices.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a hanging sign system which is simple to assemble, includes a minimal number of parts, stretches the display sign, prevents roll-up, includes a safety device and may be disposed in any position at any height whether by hanging from the ceiling or from a wall.